


Vermelho

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vignette
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh traz presentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermelho

Ela vestiu o top azul-escuro, amarrou o cordão da calça na cintura e se sentou no colchão fino e desconfortável. O sistema de aquecimento do shatterdome havia quebrado depois do apagão que o kaiju causara e os pelos de seu braço estavam eriçados, a pele enrugada em alguns lugares. Mako jogou a toalha sobre a cabeça para secar os cabelos e depois jogou-a na cama, sem se importar com a umidade que traria ao colchão. 

Todo o seu corpo doía, mesmo depois de ter passado o dia todo dormindo. Tinha uma dor de cabeça aguda, e o banho não havia sido tão relaxante quanto tinha previsto. Pensou em se deitar outra vez depois de fuçar uma gaveta de remédios em busca de um relaxante muscular, mas antes que pudesse arrumar os cobertores no colchão, ouviu três batidas rítmicas na porta de ferro. 

Relutante, arrastou os pés até o outro lado do cômodo. Antes que pudesse ver quem era, ouviu a voz de Raleigh chamar seu nome e bater três vezes novamente, parecendo estranhamente animado. Ela abriu a porta e o viu cansado, porém com um sorriso quase infantil no rosto - "Trago presentes.", ele disse. Ela o recebeu com um sorriso leve e abriu a porta para que entrasse, fechando-a em seguida, sem trancar. 

"Achei que a gente merecia algo melhor que aquela coisa horrível do refeitório depois de salvar o mundo.", ele disse e ela tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu, "E por favor, aprecie pelo menos um pouco, porque eu levei um dia inteiro para achar isso aqui."

Raleigh tirou da sacola de papel que trazia uma caixa branca de papelão e a abriu com cuidado, revelando a Mako seu conteúdo.

"Cupcakes?", ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

"Cupcakes de morango.", o homem explicou, "Sei que o sabor padrão para presentes é chocolate, mas eu tenho insônia, então evito esses estimulantes no geral.", ele pegou um dos bolinhos e ofereceu a ela, "E eu queria dividir isso com você."

Ela aceitou e eles brindaram, cada um roubando um pouco da cobertura do outro. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia comido algo como aquilo, e o sabor a fez sentir um calor que qualquer outra coisa não traria. 

"Raleigh?"

"Sim?", ele respondeu, enfiando o segundo cupcake na boca. 

"O que você acha de eu pintar essas mechas azuis de vermelho?", ela indagou, passando os dedos pelo azul desbotado de seus cabelos.

Mako o viu sorrir, um pouco da cobertura vermelha do cupcake em sua barba por fazer. 

"Maravilhoso.", ele respondeu.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Baseada nas observações que Del Toro fez sobre Raleigh (insone viciado em doces) e no simbolismo da palheta de cores do filme.


End file.
